This proposal requests support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Angiogenesis: Advances in Basic Science and Therapeutic Applications, organized by Napoleone Ferrara, Anne C. Eichmann and Kenneth Walsh, which will be held in Snowbird, Utah from January 16 - 21, 2012. Much progress has been made in the identification of key signaling pathways regulating blood vessel development. There is also evidence that various stromal cell types participate in normal and pathological angiogenesis in a tissue- or context-specific fashion. However, many important molecular and biological questions regarding these processes remain unanswered. In addition, several angiogenesis inhibitors have been approved by the FDA as therapy for cancer or intraocular neovascular disorders. Perhaps some of the most successful applications of anti- angiogenic therapy are in age-related macular degeneration and other intraocular neovascular diseases, although such findings have been rarely presented outside specialized meetings. The Keystone Symposia meeting on Angiogenesis: Advances in Basic Science and Therapeutic Applications will critically examine the latest basic science on the regulation of angiogenesis in health and disease;discuss the lessons from clinical trials in cancer and intraocular neovascular disorders;and identify novel therapeutic targets. In addition, a renewed interest in therapeutic angiogenesis by tissue-engineering or stem cell-based approaches will be discussed.